what it isLove ?
by Rizuki is stupid Uchiha
Summary: itachi bertemu dengan seorang 'penghibur' yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. itachi akhirnya terobsesi mendabatkan sang pemuda yang bernama uzumaki kyuubi. bagaimana kisah cinta mereka berdua ?
1. Chapter 1

hay minna muachhh...(di lempar kaleng bekas *Rizu tepar*). Rizu kembali lagi dengan fic gaje yang super hancur. bagi para pengreview fic rizu yang pertama maaf rizu gak bales review soalnya...RIZU GAK TAU CARA BALAS REVIEWNYA HUWEEE...(nangis guling-guling). jadi rizu minta para senpai ngasih tau rizu cara balas review ya. langsung aja deh minna tetap...KEEP SMILE :)

**What it is…love****?**

DISCLAMER : Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto.  
GENRE : Romance, humor, dkk  
RATE : t dulu dah  
PAIR : ItaKyuu, SasuNaru, dll  
WARNING : boys love (shonen ai), ooc , typo(s) dll

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Inilah jalan hidupku...  
jalan yang gelap, suram, dan penuh liku-liku  
jalan yang begitu nista yang akupun tak pernah bisa membayangkannya.  
Apakah bisa aku mendapatkan sesuatu ?  
sesuatu yang bernama cinta.  
Agar kelak... cinta dapat menerangi dan mendampingi ku...

" yo itachi lo mau ikut gak ? " tanya pemuda dengan perawakan setengah hiu dan setengah manusia yang author yakin adalah spesies langka ( di samehada). Pemuda tersebut bernama hoshigaki kisame  
" kemana ? ini sudah malam tau" ucap pemuda tampan dengan surai hitam panjang diikat satu kebelakang, mata onyxnya memandang sobat birunya (di tendang). Di wajah putih porcelene nya terdapat guratan halus layaknya keriput yang dimiliki kakek dan nenek bangkotan di panti jompo (di amaterasu). Sebut saja namanya Uchiha itachi.  
" itu loh chi, dance tonight club. Bilangnyha disana ada seorang cowok yang berkerja sebagai 'penghibur' berparas bak malaikat. MANISS BUANGEEETZZ... " ucap kisame dengan nada genit yang bikin itachi muntah. Itachi memasang pose berpikir ala ibu-ibu yang mau nawar bawang (itachi : lu kira gue di pasar ?). itachi mengangguk sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.  
" yang lain mana ? "  
" yang lain udah duluan chi ? kesananya gue nebeng mobil lo ya please ? " kisame mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya yang makin ngebuat itachi eneg. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kampus dan memacu mobil ke arah club tersebut.

OOoooOO

" naruto kakak kerja dulu. Kamu dirumah belajar yang baik ya " ucap pemuda bersurai merah-oren, beriris rubby darah, sebut saja pemuda manis tersebut Kyuubi.  
" iya kak tapi pulangnya jangan malem malem ya " ucap pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, bermata safir blue dengan kulit honeyblond. Kyuubi mengacak surai pirang sang adik lalu beranjak kearah pintu.

"gomen naru. kakak gak bisa nempati janji " lirih kyuubi sambil tersenyum miris. Kyuubi pun beranjak pergi ke club dengan taksi. Semilir angin yang memiliki aura misterius menerpa wajah manis kyuubi.  
" ha-ah mudah mudahan tak terjadi sesuatu nanti " ucap kyuubi.

OOooOO

Musik menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Lampu sorot dengan berbagai warna bergerak sesuai irama. Banyak pria dan wanita saling bercumbu mesra dan...bau asap rokok maupun alkohol. Itulah kesan Pertama yang dilihat uchiha sulung.

"chi tuh pein ama nagato ada di sana " tunjuk kisame kearah bar minuman.  
" ternyata kalian ada di sini heh. " ucap itachi datar. Nagato dan pein saling pandang sebelum melihat kearah itachi yang setelannya masih ala anak kampus lengkap dengan tas selempang hitam nya.  
"eitzz santai aja chi" ucap pein sambil merangkul nagato.  
" kami telah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk mu" lanjut nagato sambil mencium pipi pein. Itachi mengangkat sebela alis nya -bingung-.  
"oh my goat (hah ?)...! dia datang" ucap sasori yang berpelukkan dengan deidara ( disini deidara salah satu temen kyuubi yang artinya 'penghibur' juga). Di ambang pintu terlihat si surai red oren A.k.A kyuubi. Dia melangkah sambil tersenyum maskulin bagi para cewek namun untuk para lelaki senyum itu adalah senyum yang menggoda. Itachi mengarahkan pandangan ke arah kyuubi yang kebetulan junga memandang kearah nya.

Onyx dan rubby saling pandang...

Entah apa yang dirasakan itachi saat memandang pemuda manis bersurai merah tersebut. Serasa bagai di langit ke tujuh mungkin kalau bisa sampai langit ke duapuluh pun bisa di rasakan itachi saat memandang pemuda tersebut.

'astaga...perasaan ini...apa mungkin ' batin itachi galau abizz.

"what it is…. LOVE...? " teriak itachi-lebay-dalam hati.

'pria ini...kenapa gue jadi deg degan gini ? ' tanya kyuubi dalam hati.

Baru pertama kali kyuubi merasakan hatinya terisi penuh hanya dengan pandangan seorang pria. Kyuubi pun merasa bahwa orang tersebut memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda dari orang-orang yang pernah memakai nya. Tanpa terasa itachi maju mendatangi kyuubi begitupula kyuubi yang tanpa sadar mendatangi itachi dan berhadapan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat membuat orang-orang cemburu dan para fujodanshi histeris.

" DOKI-DOKI SICHATTA YO~... " (aku jadi deg degan nih~...)

teriak temen-temen itachi yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari para fujodanshi dan menghentikan scene romantic itakyuu. Kyuubi pun berjalan menjauh dari itachi yang masih membatu layaknya malin kundang dengan wajah yang berblushing ria. Sedangkan itachi, jika dia bukan uchiha mungkin dia akan menangis histeris layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya. Itachi pun akhirnya beranjak menuju kawanannya yang nyengir gaje.

"haah kalian hanya bisa menggangguku ya " ucap itachi datar nan dingin. Seketika teman-teman itachi menelan ludah.  
"hehehe...maaf chi. Kami gak tau kalo lo mau PDKT ama tuh cowok " ucap zetsu sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya.  
|"sudah lah. Yang terpenting sekarang dia akan menjadi obsesi ku " itachi tersenyum iblis membuat teman-temannya merinding.  
" dia harus kumiliki apapun caranya " lanjutnya.  
" kalian harus membantuku mau – tidak- mau. " ucapnya lagi dengan nada rendah dan dingin penuh dengan penekanan.  
" ba-baik chi...de-dengan s-senang hati..." ucap pein gagap bin gemeteran. Seringai iblis itachi makin melebar tatkala membayangkan hal-hal yang iya-iya (bagi itachi) yang dapat di lakukannya dengan kyuubi.

Huuh dasar uchiha mesum...

**~ TBC ~**

gimana ? mau di lanjutin ? kalo mau tinggal kan review kalo gak review nanti Rizu bakal terjun dari atas meja (reader : masalah buat gue ?). nah nih buat yang nge review fic pertama rizu. rizu lupa namanya jadi maaf ya : trimakasih ya udah mau ngereview fic pasaran Rizu. soal yang oc itu, itu sebenarnya itu ooc. Rizu lupa nulis o nya soalnya kebelet ada panggilan alam hehehe... sekian deh keep smile smua... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**hai hai minna...author kalian si rizu imut ini (reader dan para senpai muntah berjamaah) datang dengan chapter baru yang super gaje bin ooc. Rizu harus ngumumin kalo rizu gak bisa update sering-sering (miris ngeliat pulsa) dan kendala ter besarnya...QUICK OFFICE RIZU UDAH GAK BISA DI PAKE LAGI HUWEEE EMMAAAKKK...(meluk-meluk pohon kelapa). Jadi maaf kalo ceritax lama banget baru di updet. Oke dari pada para reader dengerin curhatan rizu yang bisa bikin congek telinga reader, nih baca aja. Always keep smile minna... :)**

**What it is…love****?**

DISCLAMER : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto kalo itachi always punya rizu (di bantai kyuubi) . GENRE : Romance, humor, apa lagi ya ?...lupa (di timpuk sendal jepit) RATE : tenang masih T PAIR : ItaKyuu, SasuNaru, yang lain bakal nyusul WARNING : boys love (shonen ai), ooc , typos permanent

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

kini kyuubi sedang berada di meja rias sambil termenung. Pikirannya tidak dapat jernih karena suatu amuba bertampang keren A.K.A itachi. Ya ampun kyuu jelas-jelas itu bukan amuba tapi pangeran keriput#diamaterasu. 'ya ampyuunn...tuh cowo keren banget, ganteng lagi . Ya...walaupun keriputan gak papa dah ' batin kyuubi menjerit alay layaknya remaja labil yang ketemu idolanya. Lamunannya terhenti tatkala sebuah tangan pucat menepuk pundaknya.

"kyuu kau tak apa-apa ? kalau kau tak enak badan pulanglah. " ucap seorang berambut hitam panjang bak iklan Sunlight (reader : yang bener sunsilk baka...). mata serupa ularnya memandang cemas si surai red-oren. Sebut saja dia si pemilik club, orochimaru. " umm aku tak apa-apa orochimaru san." ucap kyuubi sambil nyengir.

Orochimaru sudah dianggap ayah oleh kyuubi maupun naruto. Orochimaru pun sebenarnya tak menginginkan kyuubi bekerja sebagai seorang 'penghibur' . namun kyuubi tetap keuhkeuh mau kerja. Orochimaru pun hanya bisa pasrah dan memberi syarat pada kyuubi agar jangan melayani seseorang lebih dari sebuah ciuman. Orochimaru pun menyuruh kyuubi agar jangan segan-segan menghajar orang-orang yang melecehkannya. Sungguh sosok orang tua yang baik.

" ya sudah kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja padaku. Nah sana kumpul sama shion" ucap orochimaru sambil mengacak rambut kyuubi. Kyuubi pun mendatangi shion yang lagi ngaca dengan cermin keramat turun-temurun dari nyi roro sableng.

" hei shion...!" " eh ada lo kyuu. tadi gue liat lo berani amat datangin tuh cowok " ucap shion sumringah sambil nunjuk itachi yang lagi ngebaca buku ilmiah tentang ''upil dan ipul'' #digampar. Kyuubi pun memiringkan kepala dengan pose cute nya -bingung-. " astaga kyuu-chan lo gak tau tuh cowok ganteng siapa ? " kyuubi mengangguk, shion menepuk jidatnya. "nih denger baik-baik. Dia itu Uchiha Itachi anak Uchiha fugaku yang punya perusahan uchiha corp terbesar di konoha" ucap shion panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas ditambah- plakk (author tepar ). "Cuma itu aja" ucap kyuubi dengan nada gak ada niat. nih anak suka kok tapi gak perduli ama pasangannya ya ! (author geleng-geleng). " nih satu lagi, bilang orang dia masih single...Kyaaa..." ucap shion dengan mata blink-blink. Kyuubi hanya menghelai nafas. "truss gue mesti teriak 'kyaaa' getoo...?" ucap kyuubi yang virus alay nya kambuh

"hei guys..." ucap pemuda berambut kuning panjang diikat setengah hati (?) bermata saffir blue. Sebut saja simanis ini Deidara. "eh lo dei. Ada apa ? " tanya kyuubi sambil memakan apelnya. "eto...temen gue itachi mau kenalan ama lo kyuu" ucap deidara sumringah. Kyuubi langsung mematung di tempat layak nya dikutuk jadi batu ama mami kushina dan shion nganga lebar dengan mulut mengeluarkan iler dan mampu menampung sekolonial tomcat.

"hei kitsune...lo kok diem ayo-ayo" ucap deidara menghilangkan kutukan malin kundangnya kyuubi dan menyelamatkan shion dari sekolonial tomcat yang pengen masuk ke mulut shion sekaligus menghilangkan ancaman banjir.

"gu-gue nih...? "

"lo gak salah denger kan ?"

"hii telinga lo congekkan ya gara-gara di hisep ama sasori truss ?"

"ayo sini gue bersihin telinga lo pake corong " ucap kyuubi dan shion beruntun sambil mencari corong dan membuat deidara naik darah. Oh andai deidara seorang missing nin yang ahli dalam membuat bom mungkin akan ada adegan ''gosong-gosongan'' di fanfic ini.

"OI BAKA...CEPAT KESANA...!" teriak deidara super ctar membahana lalu lintas menggetarkan fanfic author bahkan lebih membahana dari sasuke yang lagi goyang itik karena pernyataan cintanya di terima oleh naruto (sasuke : woi se'deng jangan buka aib) dan parahnya lagi membuat gamaken katak punya naruto melahirkan seekor anak ular (?). Alhasil karena teriakkan sang master diva (?) kyuubi lansung ngacir secepat eyeshiled 21, shion langsung sembunyi di bawah kolong meja, dan author sembunyi di bawah ranjang.

"huuh telinga gue" ucap kyuubi yang udah keluar dari rung tata rias yang lebih tepatnya dibilang gedung opera karena Deidara yang tengah bernyanyi (?) dengan suara emasnya#loh. Dan mampu menyaingi mpo nori #di bom. "apa gue harus datengin tuh orang, tapi hii... datengin aja lah dari pada di lindes ama buldozer" ucap kyuubi sambil mengingat konser deidara tadi (?). kyuubi pun berjalan menuju ke tempat itachi n the gank duduk.

"GOOD LUCK KYUU...DAPETIN CINTANYA..." teriak shion yang udah keluar dari kandangnya dengan senyum ala pepsodent.

OoooOO

Musik makin meriah mengundang semua orang turun kelantai dansa. Tak terkecuali untuk uchiha kita satu ini yang keriput namun ganteng. Dia hanya memandang gelas kosong seakan gelas tersebut adalah objek yang paling menarik. Mungkin dalam gelas tersebut terdapat bayangan kyuubi yang lagi naked author pun tak tahu#plakk. Sebuah tepukkan menyadarkan itachi. Terlihat si surai red-oren tengah berdiri di hadapan si sulung.

"a-hai..." ucap kyuubi grogi. Itachi mempersilahkan kyuubi untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "hn, namaku uchiha itachi. Siapa namamu ?" tanya itachi datar dengan gaya cool andalan nya yang mampu membuat gadis-gadis mimisan Padahal dalam hati udah jejeritan. "uzumaki kyuubi yoroshiku ne. Ada perlu apa ?" tanya kyuubi dengan wajah yang di buat setenang mungkin. "aku ingin tau tentang dirimu dan...eh orochimaru san ?" ucap itachi dengan wajah kaget. Orochimaru menarik itachi menjauh dari kyuubi dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari kyuubi.

"eh ada apa orochimaru san ? bukannya tou san-" "akhirnya kau datang uchiha, kumohon bawa kyuubi keluar dari sini." Mohon orochimaru dengan nada serius "memang ada apa dengan dia ?" tanya itachi mulai excited. " dia sebenarnya anak dari namikaze minato yang harusnya bertunangan dengan mu" itachi mulai berpose aly dengan tangan menutup mulut sambil melototin mata pengen keluar . "tunangan ku...? TUNANGAN KU...EMAAAKKK...ITACHI PUNYA AWE WE..." teriak itachi girang dengan semangat 69 gak liat kalau sang ibu lagi bersin-bersin gaje. Orochimaru langsung ngebekap mulut itachi dengan kaos kaki punya kabuto (kabuto disinin asisstennya orochimaru dan kaos kaki kabuto itu emang bau kareena di cucinya 3 bulan 1 kali). Sungguh ooc bin nista hahaha...(author ketawa pisycho#ditendang).

"woi woles aja kali..."ucap orochimaru dengan bulir keringat menggantung di kepala dan dibalas cengiran. "tapi...bagaimana caranya ?"ucap itachi. "begini, misi ku sudah selesai aku akan menutup club dan mengubahnya kembali menjadi cafe milik uchiha" terang orochimaru dengan raut muka lega. "lalu, kau akan kemana ? " "aku akan menjadi manager cafe ini sehingga orang-orang yang berkerja padaku tidak akan kehilangan mata pencariannya" sungguh itachi sangat terpukau dengan ide briliant dari anak buah ayahnya. "arigatho orochimaru san, saya...hiks...huweee"itachi mulai nangis bombay sambil memeluk orochimaru tak lupa dengan ritual cipika cipiki. orochimaru mematung layaknya maling undang#plakk.

OOooOO

"maaf lama menunggu" ucap itachi sambil duduk ditempatnya kembali. "tak apa. Jadi kau ingin menanyakan apa ?" "aku ingin tau tentang dirimu..." ucap itachi yang mulai mendekati kyuubi.

"Namikaze~" bisik itachi dengan nada sensual.

Kyuubi pun membelalakan mata syock lalu mendorong itachi hingga terjungkal dengan nistanya. "Lo...Lo tau dari mana HAAH...?" tanya kyuubi dengan nada berbahaya dan hanya dibalas seringai mesum dari itachi. "aku kan punya indra kesepuluh~"jawab itachi ngasal bin polos dengan nada sing a song. Hingga membuat orochimaru yang berada jauh di sebrang menepuk jidat. "haah~ gak masalah kalo lo tau jati diri gue yang sebenarnya" ucap kyuubi yang berhasil mengendalikan api #plakk maksud author emosi. Itachi bangun lalu duduk di samping kyuubi sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah.

'kenapa gue bisa suka sama orang kaya gini ?' batin kyuubi streess badai.

" kyuu kau bersekolah dimana ?"tanya itachi yang matanya jelalatan ngeliat leher jenjang kyuubi. "dulu gue sekolah di universitas konoha, tapi saat orangtua gue meninggal gue putus sekolah dan sekarang gue membiayai adik gue sekolah" ucap kyuubi agak melankolis dan berhasil membuat itachi terharu berat. "hmm,waktu ku sudah habis aku harus pulang"ucap itachi sambil tersenyum charming. Muka kyuubi pun merona merah. "ehh memangnya lo harus ngapain di rumah ?" ucap kyuubi kecewa. Baru aja ketemu udah pisah lagi. "ya aku harus belajar lah untuk ulangan besok" itachi beranjak dari kursi namun sepasang tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "b-bolehkah aku minta no-nomor hp mu ?" ucap kuubi malu-malu + muka blushing cutenya. Astaga itachi udah mau pingsan sekaligus mau 'memakan' kyuubi karena ngeliat kyuubi yang masang tampang menggoda yang pastinya lebih menggoda dari miyabi. Dengan cepat dan tepat (?) itachi memberi nomor hp nya dan mulai beranjak tetapi kyuubi menarik tangan itachi agak keras.

CUUPP~

Serasa dunia berhenti karena dewa jashin nari jaipong, itachi dibuat sangat super hyper duper terkejut + syok. Hell ohh...itachi kini dicium oleh si manis red-oren dan itu first kiss nya. sungguh sekarang itachi ingin menyanyi cinta satu malam sambil goyang gergaji namun pangkat uchiha si seme sejati dan ber-Anu super tak mengijinkan. Kyuubi mulai menjilat bibir bawah itachi sambil menekan kepala itachi. Itachi yang masih polos dengan ini, itu, anu mengingat perkataan temannya yang udah sering kissu (siapa ayo ?) langsung membuka mulut. Kyuubi pun makin beraksi dengan mengajak lidah itachi.

"hnnn...hmmm..." desah kyuubi karena kalah dalam perang lidah. Itachi yang akal sehatnya masih nemplok di otak melepas ciuman tersebut. Lalu itachi memandang wajah kyuubi lekat dengan muka mupeng nya. "chi lo gak papa kan ?" tanya kyuubi pada itachi yang mukanya abstrak (author gak bisa jelasin ^-^V ). "first kiss gue, arrigatho..." itachi pun beranjak pergi sambil senyam senyum gaje. Shion yang melihat adegan hot tersebut udah banjir darah sedangkan teman-teman itachi mangap-mangap lebar.

"chi lo gak pa-"tanya sasori terpotong.

" I love you baby,baby, babyalihkanlah padaku ..." "pandangan kepada seseorang itu..." "sadari lah ketukan dari diriku...ku ingin jawaban dari rasa sayang..."

Senandung itachi nyaring dengan suara merdu (hancur lebur) sambil nari-nari gaje sepanjang jalan dan membuat seluruh orang-minus itachi-sweatdropp.

"ehh gue salah ya ?" ucap kyuubi miringin kepala masih dalam mode sweatdropp. "enggak kok dia bahagia banget kyuu" ucap shion sambil nyumpelin tissu ke hidungnya.

Dasar gak peka...

OOooOO

"hati yang berbunga...pada pandangan pertama..." "oh tuhan tolong lah..." "aku cinta...aku cinta dia..."

Senandung sasuke dan itachi yang entah tumben bisa sama. Memang kalo orang jatuh cinta suara mirip kucing kawin bisa kedengeran kaya senandung malaikat. Mereka berdua sama-sama duduk di ruang tamu. Untung aja fugaku gak ada kalo ngeliat tingkah dua anaknya yang mirip banci perempatan ngamen kaya gini dapat dipastikan, fugaku bisa mati congekan#digeplak .

"huuh~ baka aniki kenapa ?" tanya sasuke. "gue abis ketiban malaikat manis and...gue dapet cipokan gratis dari tuh malaikat kyaaaa..." ucap itachi ooc stadium akhir. "kau baka otouto kenapa ?" tanya itachi yang matanya masih ber blink-blink ria. "gue juga ketiban malaikat blonde dan...dia resmi milik ku kyaaaa..." sasuke pun menjerit ala fangirl dengan ooc bin nista tingkat kronis.

"stop engkau mencuri hatiku...hatiku." "stop engkau mencuri hatiku..." "mimpiku mimpi-mimpi manis..."

Itachi dan sasuke mendengar lagu yang menjadi sontrack film yang dibintangi oleh dewi sisik (?). karena terbawa suasana sasuke maupun itachi ikut nyanyi sambil goyang gergaji tumpul. Begitulah para uchiha kalo udah jatuh cintrong sampai lupa ama marga.

Hehehe dasar uchiha...

**~TBC~**

**maaf kan rizu minna karena baru updet. Rizu kena virus kudet gara- quick office udah rizu lanjutin. Sebenarnya ni fic lama rizu yang udah rizu bikin dari kelas 2 smp. Sebelum di edit pun bahasanya bahasa jaman bahoela. Pokoknya dah udah rizu baca berulangkali ampe mata rizu jereng. Yosh...mohon silahkan di review kalo gak rizu bakal terjun dari atas lemari (di geplak berjamaah) ingat ! Always keep smile... :)**


End file.
